Jinbe
| nomj = ジンベエ | nomr = Jinbē | nomf = Jinbe | première = Chapitre 528; Épisode 430One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 54, Chapitre 528 (p. 16-19) et Épisode 430, Jinbe fait ses débuts en parlant avec Ace. | affiliation = L'Équipage du Chapeau de PailleOne Piece Manga - Chapitre 901, Luffy se proclame comme capitaine de Jinbe.; Équipage des Pirates du Soleil (anciennement)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 63, Chapitre 620 (p. 16) et Épisode 541, Jinbe parle à propos de lui-même, Arlong et Hatchan faisant partie des Pirates du Soleil.; Allié de l'Équipage de Big Mom (anciennement); Grand CorsaireOne Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 8, Chapitre 69 (p. 7) et Épisode 31, Jinbe est mentionné par Yosaku pour la première fois. (anciennement)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 57, Chapitre 557 (p. 12) et Épisode 466, Jinbe décide de démissionner de son poste de Corsaire.; Royaume RyuguOne Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 63, Chapitre 621 (p. 13) et Épisode 540. (résigné)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 63, Chapitre 621 (p. 16) et Épisode 540. | occupation = Pirate; Timonier; Capitaine (anciennement)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 63, Chapitre 624 (p. 4) et Épisode 544, Jinbe succède à Tiger en tant que capitaine de l'équipage du Soleil, et se joint aux Grands Corsaires.; Corsaire (anciennement); Second (anciennement); Soldat (résigné) | épithète = "Le Paladin des Mers" Jinbe (海侠のジンベエ Kaikyō no Jinbē); "Le Preux" (海侠, Kaikyō) | Statut = Vivant | voj = Daisuke Gōri (Épisode 430 à 432); Katsuhisa Hōki (440 à aujourd'hui) | vof = Sylvain Lemarie | âge = 44 ans (avant ellipse);SBS One Piece Manga - Tome 58 (p. 100), Question d'un fan : Quels sont les âges et les tailles des Grands Corsaires ? 46 ans (après ellipse)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 61, Chapitre 598 (p. 1) et Épisode 517, Deux années passent dans l'histoire. | taille = 301 cm (9'10½") | anniversaire = 2 AvrilOne Piece Blue Deep: Characters World (p. 90), Son anniversaire est révélé. | groupe sanguin = F''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 66, Chapitre 648, Épisode 568 | prime = 438.000.000 250.000.000''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 54, Chapitre 528 (p. 18) et Épisode 430. 76.000.000''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 63, Chapitre 622 (p. 14) et Épisode 541, La première prime de Jinbe vue sur son avis de recherche. }} :Pour le chapitre et l'épisode du même nom avec son épithète, voir le Chapitre 528 et l'Épisode 430. :Le sujet de cet article est parfois appelé "Jinbei" ou "Jimbei". : : Jinbe "Le Paladin des Mers" ' est le timonier de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Il est officiellement le dixième membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et le neuvième à rejoindre l'équipage de Luffy. C'est un homme-poisson requin-baleine, qui a servi comme deuxième capitaine de l'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil succédant ainsi à Fisher Tiger, et un ancien Corsaire, qui a atteint le poste il y a onze ans. Son nom a été mentionné pour la première fois par Yosaku, lorsqu'il expliquait le fonctionnement des Grands Corsaires. Cependant, il a été formellement introduit beaucoup plus tard, pendant l'Arc Impel Down. Il a abandonné son titre de Corsaire durant la Bataille de Marineford, s'alliant à l'Équipage de Barbe Blanche. Au cours de la guerre, il a fait amitié avec Monkey D. Luffy et s'est ensuite allié avec lui et son équipage pour empêcher le coup d'état de l'Équipage des Nouveaux Hommes-Poissons contre la famille royale de Neptune et le Royaume de Ryugu. Il a même été invité à rejoindre l’Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, mais a refusé en raison de son affiliation à Big Mom ; cependant, il a promis qu'une fois qu'il serait prêt, il retournerait vers Luffy et demanderait à rejoindre son équipage. Au cours de l'Arc Whole Cake Island, Jinbe quittera les services de Big Mom en se rebellant contre elle et en aidant les chapeaux de paille à échapper à ses griffes. Il a permit de conclure une alliance entre l'équipe de récupération de Sanji, réaffirmant par ailleurs son envie de rejoindre l’Équipage du Chapeau de Paille , César Clown et l'Équipage du Fire Tank afin de faire tomber Big Mom. Malgré l'échec du plan il rejoint officiellement L'Equipage du Chapeau de Paille. La première prime de Jinbe était de 76.000.000. Finalement, sa prime s'est élevée à 250.000.000. Après avoir démissionné de son poste de Corsaire, sa prime s'est élevée à 438.000.000. Apparence Jinbe est un homme-poisson requin-baleine avec un corps robuste semblable à un lutteur de sumo et un visage qui est communément associé à divers démons japonais tels que l'oni. Ses sourcils et ses rouflaquettes jaunes ont une forme distincte comme celles qu'on trouve sur de tels démons, en plus d'un nez en forme d'ampoule et d'une lèvre inférieure angulaire pointant vers le haut. Il a une cicatrice en forme de foudre sur le côté gauche de son visage atteignant son œil gauche, qu'il a obtenu quelque temps entre l'assassinat d'Otohime et la rencontre d'Ace. Il possède également deux grandes dents coniques semblables à celles de Oni ; le reste de ses dents supérieures et inférieures sont à peu près les mêmes, bien que beaucoup plus petites. Il a également une importante sous-occlusion, qui fait place à ses énormes crocs. Il a de longs cheveux noirs à deux tons, avec deux longues rayures, de l'or coloré dans le manga et du blanc dans l'anime, venant des racines sur son front en descendant jusqu'au dos, un chignon et une touffe de cheveux sur le menton avec une légère teinte verte. Ce chignon n'était pas présent lorsqu'il était membre de l'équipage des pirates du Soleil. Il a gardé son menton rasé avant de rejoindre les pirates du Soleil, après quoi il a progressivement poussé avec le temps. Ses mains et ses pieds sont palmés, typiques pour un homme-poisson, et ses membres légèrement minces par rapport à son énorme corpulence. Ses branchies (de couleur pâle et rosée) sont entre ses épaules et son cou. Sous sa cape rouge pâle (qu'il changera pour une noire deux ans plus tard), il semble porter un vêtement traditionnel japonais de couleur corallienne recouvert de motifs en forme de carré noir et blanc s'entreposant. Il attache également cette tenue avec un Obi violet. Jinbe est souvent vu portant un kimono traditionnel avec différent motifs variés : il portait un karakusa et plus tard un design floral lorsqu'il était membre de l'équipage des pirates du Soleil ; il a porté des motifs carrés durant ses débuts et un simple après la bataille de Marineford. Il y a quatre ans, lors de son combat contre Ace, il portait un gi noir avec des dessins de poissons de chaque côté de la poitrine, et une ceinture rouge avec un tanto.''One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 57, Chapitre 552 (p. 7-8) et Épisode 461. Deux ans après la guerre, en attendant Luffy à la Forêt Marine, son kimono avait des motifs de feuille. Pendant la mini-aventure de Caribou, il est vu avec des motifs de fleur. Pour les chaussures, il semble porter des geta sur ses pieds palmés. Son tatouage de l'équipage des pirates du Soleil est au milieu de sa poitrine. Durant l'Arc Whole Cake Island, son kimono est jaune avec des Jolly Roger. De plus, il porte également une cape orange. Il portait un uniforme de l'armée de Neptune alors qu'il était soldat, et on le voyait souvent fumer une pipe à l'époque.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 63, Chapitre 621 (p. 9) et Épisode 541, Jinbe est habillé en soldat dans l'armée de Neptune. Durant les funérailles d'Otohime, Jinbe portait un costume.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 64, Chapitre 627 (p. 9) et Épisode 547. Dans le SBS Tome 63, Oda dessine les Grands Corsaires en tant qu'enfants. Jinbe comme enfant est vu avec des cheveux légers portant un gi abîmé et pratiquant le Karaté des Hommes-Poissons. Il avait déjà une ceinture noire à cet âge. Galerie Jeux-vidéos Personnalité Jinbe est un Homme-Poisson ayant une grande fierté et un sens de l'honneur. Il est connu par le Gouvernement Mondial comme étant un pirate qui déteste les autres pirates à cause des actions commises par ces derniers qui kidnappaient les Hommes-Poissons et les Sirènes pour les vendre comme esclaves. Cependant, en raison de ce que Barbe Blanche a fait pour son pays natal, il comprend les dégâts qu'une guerre entre le gouvernement mondial et Barbe Blanche causerait. Il sait que des endroits comme son pays natal, qui sont protégés juste en appartenant dans le territoire de Barbe Blanche, risquent de souffrir à cause de la défaite de Barbe Blanche.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 54, Chapitre 529 et Épisode 430. En dépit de sa fierté, Jinbe semble mettre ses priorités et ses principes au-dessus de son honneur, et ne se détourne pas d'une bataille inachevée (même si elle a été honteuse ou ouvertement moquée par un adversaire) pour le plus grand bien. Il ne semble pas non plus hésiter à encourager les autres à faire de même pour une cause similaire, comme lorsqu'il a plaidé et réussi à convaincre Luffy de prioriser la sécurité d'Ace avant de venger la perte de son frère contre Barbe Noire. Jinbe a également fait preuve d'une grande humilité concernant sa force et son statut personnel, un trait unique parmi les Grands Corsaires. Cela a été rendu évident par sa volonté de perdre son statut pour son refus de se battre contre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. En outre, contrairement à son ancien coéquipier Arlong, le fait qu'il soit prêt à aider un humain (Barbe Blanche) et à faire équipe avec d'autres le sépare des autres hommes-poissons. Alors qu'Arlong ne rêverait jamais d'une telle chose (même le recrutement de Nami dans son équipage était proche de l'esclavage), Jinbe s'avère capable de traiter certains humains comme égaux et aussi de reconnaître lorsqu'il doit une dette. Alors qu'il est un homme-poisson avec un grand contrôle émotionnel, il est empathique, et comprend les douleurs des autres, comme montré lorsqu'il était en larmes quand Luffy s'est écroulé à la perte de son frère après qu'il se soit réveillé de la Bataille de Marineford. Jinbe est également capable de pleurer à haute voix lorsque quelqu'un qui lui est cher est perdu, comme Ace et Tiger. Sa personnalité dans le passé contraste radicalement avec son tempérament apparemment docile dans le présent. Dans un flash-back montrant une bataille entre l'équipage des Pirates du Soleil et les Marines, Jinbe a montré une brutalité excessive aux ennemis que même Arlong lui a demandé d'arrêter. Il semble être une personne non-absurde et semble être assez passive à certains moments. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec la pensée d'Arlong selon laquelle les humains méprisaient toujours les hommes-poissons, il remarqua qu'ils avaient toujours l'air d'avoir peur d'eux. Après avoir demandé à une ancienne esclave humaine nommée Koala pourquoi elle l'était, elle a répondu que c'était parce qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose à leur sujet. Jinbe a déclaré que l'inconnu était effrayant et se souvint d'Otohime parler de la façon dont les hommes-poissons ne savent rien des humains. Il semble également moins brutal que la plupart des représentants de son espèce, étant capable de dialoguer avec les créatures marines, ce qui était censé être une capacité des sirènes uniquement. On peut le voir lorsqu'il fait appel à des dizaines de requins baleine pour permettre à Luffy et aux autres évadés de s'échapper d'Impel Down ; cette aptitude semble étonner Crocodile, qui attribue cela au fait que Jinbe soit plus calme et placide que la plupart des Hommes-Poissons. Jinbe est également très soucieux envers les autres Hommes-Poissons. Il est prêt à se sacrifier afin de permettre à son équipage de quitter l'Archipel Totland sains et saufs, et refuse de jouer à la Roulette afin que ses hommes ne subissent aucun châtiment. Rire Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Jinbe possède un rire unique qui est "Wejejeje.." Relations Amis et Alliés Portgas D. Ace Jinbe rencontre Ace alors que celui-ci est encore capitaine des Pirate du Spade, ils étaient alors ennemis car Ace voulant prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche, Jinbe s'interpose et se jure de ne pas le laisser passer le jeune capitaine. Un combat s'engage entre Ace et Jinbe qui dura 5 jours sans se départager, suite à l'entrée de Ace dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, les deux hommes entretiennent une amitié sincère. Dès l'annonce de l’exécution publique d'Ace et le rassemblement des Capitaines Corsaires, Jinbe refuse de participer à cette guerre de par son amitié avec Ace et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui assure la protection de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Il se déclare même à être déchu de son statut. Il sera alors enfermé à Impel Down au niveau 6 dans la même cellule qu'Ace avec lequel il parlera longuement. Suite à la mort de Ace, Jinbe versera des larmes pour la perte d'un ami et estimera qu'il a lâchement sauvé sa vie alors qu'il aurait dû mourir pour protéger Ace. On apprendra aussi que pendant qu'il était enfermé à Impel Down avec Ace, ce dernier lui avait demandé de protéger son petit frère s'il venait à mourir. Monkey D. Luffy Jinbe rencontre pour la première fois Luffy à Impel Down lorsque celui-ci arrive au niveau 6 pour délivrer Ace. Cependant, Ace est déjà en route pour Marine Ford sur un bateau de la Marine, Jinbe demandera à Luffy de le délivrer en lui promettant qu'il l'aiderait à sauver son frère. Luffy accepte et Jinbe l'aide durant l'évasion d'Impel Down, une complicité se crée rapidement entre les deux. Jinbe raisonne notamment Luffy lors du face à face avec Barbe Noire ou lors du sacrifice de Mr. 2. Jinbe se montre reconnaissant envers Luffy tout en se sentant coupable des événements qui se sont produits sur East Blue avec Arlong. Jinbe aidera par la suite Luffy pour atteindre l’échafaud, il le protégera notamment d'une attaque d'Akainu, mais suite à la mort de Ace, il mettra sa vie en jeu pour protéger Luffy de l'Amiral. Il parviendra à s'échapper avec Luffy à bord du sous-marin de Trafalgar Law. Sur Amazon Lily, alors que Luffy est anéanti par la perte de son frère, Jinbe sera celui qui l'empêchera de se morfondre et de se détruire mentalement. Ceci montre que Jinbe a finalement décidé de respecter la volonté d'Ace pour qu'il protège son petit frère. Jinbe aidera l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille lors de la bataille de la Place de la Thon-corde. A la fin, Luffy lui demande même de rejoindre son équipage. Chose qu'il accepte mais seulement après avoir réglé une certaine chose. Barbe Blanche Jinbe fut le seul des Capitaines Corsaires, au Quartier général de la Marine, à s'être opposé à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche et à s'être déchaîné. Jinbe essaya à tout prix de stopper cette guerre, en vain, car il pense que la mort de Barbe blanche causera un déséquilibre important dans le monde de la piraterie. En effet, Barbe Blanche a notamment sauvé l'île des Pommes-Poissons et le sort de ses habitants, des nombreux braconniers et autres esclavagistes qui capturaient ces personnes pour les revendre par la suite. Pour cela, Barbe Blanche, en tant qu'Empereur, a pris le contrôle de l'île en l'annonçant officiellement ce qui a eu pour effet de dissuader tout le monde de sévir dans les alentours. L'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil Il est le Capitaine des Pirates du Soleil, équipage créé par un autre Homme-Poisson de légende Fisher Tiger, dont Arlong, entre autres, faisait partie. Hack On ne sait pas grand-chose de l'amitié concernant Jinbe et Hack; ce dernier déclare être son ami et partage le même rêve que le "Paladin des Mers", c'est-à-dire faire que les humains et les Hommes-Poissons puissent s'entendre et cohabiter. Capone Bege Le Supernova a un certain respect pour l'ancien Corsaire, et Jinbe pense qu'il peut être d'une grande aide pour battre Big Mom. Ennemis Gouvernement Mondial Jinbe était un ennemi du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine quand il était pirate avant de rejoindre le rang de Grand Corsaire, mais il a perdu son rang quand il refusa de combattre Barbe Blanche lors de la guerre au sommet à Marineford. Il est donc de nouveau recherché. Arlong Il n’apprécie pas Arlong et sa haine gratuite envers les humains. Il s'en veut de l'avoir libéré d'Impel Down car par la suite, Arlong a quitté l'équipage du soleil et s'est dirigé vers East Blue dans le but de contrôler cette mer. Il causa énormément de souffrance notamment à Nami et son village. Hody Jones Hody est celui qui a tué la reine Otohime. Jinbe a toujours surveillé Hody car il savait pour son côté sombre et raciste. Quant à Hody, il n'a jamais apprécié Jinbe et sa politique de rapprochement avec les humains encore moins le fait qu'il aide les pirates qui ont vaincu Arlong. Marshall D. Teach Jinbe avait également rencontré Barbe Noire sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, et le recroise de nouveau à Impel Down. Bien qu'il ait de la rancœur contre ce dernier à cause de l'emprisonnement d'Ace, Jinbe qualifie Teach d'homme mystérieux avant d'être un déserteur et qu'il lui reconnaissait le fait de leur faciliter l'évasion à cause de la pagaille créée en amont par Barbe Noire. Gecko Moria Durant la bataille de Marineford, Jinbe fera face notamment à son ex-collègue Gecko Moria et le vaincra assez facilement. Crocodile Jinbe et Luffy feront équipe avec l'ex-Corsaire Crocodile lors de l'évasion d'Impel Down, mais Jinbe met en garde ce dernier car il sait que Crocodile en veut à la tête de Barbe Blanche et lui annonce clairement qu'il ne le laissera jamais faire. Charlotte Linlin Après la mort de Barbe Blanche, les restes des Pirates du Soleil, y compris Jinbe, se sont mis sous les ordres de Big Mom afin de surveiller l'Île des Hommes-Poissons. Cependant, Jinbe ne lui est pas fidèle, et il pense à couper ses liens avec elle après l'invitation de Luffy à rejoindre son équipage, mais il a peur que l'Impératrice se venge sur son île. Comme son équipage et les habitants de Whole Cake Island le soupçonnaient, Linlin n'a pas bien pris sa demande de quitter son équipage. Bien qu'elle lui «permette» de partir, elle exige un lourd sacrifice physique en retour. Quelque temps après, un journal a expliqué que Jinbe a changé d'avis et a décidé de rester. Cependant, Jinbe a finalement trahi l'Empereur en battant Charlotte Opera et en aidant Luffy et Nami à s'échapper. Plus tard, Jinbe réussit à convaincre Luffy de former une alliance avec Capone Bege afin de renverser Big Mom à la Tea Party. Charlotte Mont d'Or Il le connait depuis qu'il côtoie l'Équipage de Big Mom, et est au courant des pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon. Une fois s'être rebellé, Jinbe agit contre lui et ses partenaires.One Piece Manga - Tome 85, Chapitre 852 - Jinbe est au courant des pouvoirs de Mont d'Or. Aptitudes et Compétences Karaté Amphibien thumb|Jinbe lançant une attaque marine. Jinbe est un maître du Karaté Amphibien, lequel il peut utiliser pour terrasser plusieurs hommes à la fois. Ses coups sont si forts qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec l'ennemi puisque l'air même les fait repousser. Un autres exemple de sa force et de son niveau de Karaté Amphibien est sa victoire contre Minorhinocéros, un des quatre gardiens d'Impel Down, dont il s'est servi d'un seul uppercut, pendant que Luffy utilisa son Gear 3 pour vaincre un autre des gardiens d'Impel Down. Apparemment, il est très endurant. En effet, il a combattu Ace pendant 5 jours sur pied d'égalité. Il est aussi à noter qu'il peut se servir de l'eau pour combattre comme on peut le voir lorsqu'il crée un immense tourbillon qu'il projette dans les airs pour frapper un bateau de la marine. Haki Jinbe maîtrise le Haki de l'Armement, on le voit utiliser cette compétence pour la première fois durant la Tea Party contre des invités.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 864 * '''Kairagi (梅花皮 Kairagi): Jinbe enduit ses bras de Haki et les croise en position de défense. Cette technique fut utilisée contre la technique Cognac de Big Mom. Il maîtrise également le Haki de l'Observation. Liste d'attaques Techniques avant ellipse *frame|Jinbe utilisant Karakusagawara SeikenSamegawara Seiken (鮫瓦正拳 Samegawara Seiken, signifie littéralement: Vague du Requin Marteau) Technique de karaté des hommes-poissons qui consiste à donner des coups de poings qui émettent des ondes qui font vibrer les particules d'eau dans l'air et dans les corps vivants et les repousse comme une onde de choc. *'Karakusagawara Seiken' (唐草瓦正拳 Karakusa-gawara Seiken, signifie littéralement: Karaté des Hommes-Poissons : Sink Arabesque Déferlante) : Un coup de poing qui fend l'air et tout ce qui se trouve en face. *'Gosenmaigawara Seiken' (五千枚瓦正拳 Gosenmai-gawara Seiken, signifie littéralement: Sentence des 5000 Tuiles Déferlante) : Jinbe donne un uppercut qui envoie voler son adversaire. *'Mizugokoro Kairyu Ipponzeoi' (水心 海流一本背負い Mizugokoro Kairyu Ipponzeoi, signifie littéralement: Cœur d'eau Vive : Projection des Courants Marins) : En utilisant le jujitsu, l'Homme-Poisson "attrape" l'océan pour projeter une colonne d'eau à la surface. *'Yarinami' (槍波 Yarinami, signifie littéralement : Lance Aquatique) : Il projette un jet d'eau à la force de sa paume, causant d'énormes dégâts. Dans la version française, il dit "Vague Harpon". *'Samehada Shoutei' (鮫肌掌底 Samehada Shōtei, signifie littéralement : Frappe Glissante Paume de Requin) : Une technique de défense permettant de dévier l'attaque d'un adversaire. Techniques après ellipse *'Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri' (七千枚瓦回し蹴り Nanasenmai-gawara Mawashigeri, signifie littéralement: Karaté amphibien Coup de Pied Retourné de 7000 Tuiles) : Un coup de pied rotatif dévastateur. *'Gyojin Karate Ougi: Buraikan' (魚人空手「奥義」武頼貫 Gyojin Karate Ōgi: Buraikan, signifie littéralement : Technique secrète du karaté des Homme-Poissons : Vrille Vagabonde) : Jinbe donne un coup de poing si puissant que l'eau projetée transperce son adversaire, quel que soit sa taille. En version française, cette attaque est traduite en "Karaté des Hommes-Poissons : Arcane du Bandit". *'Uchimizu' (撃水 Uchimizu, signifie littéralement: Goutte d'eau) : Jinbe lance une petite goutte d'eau grâce à sa paume, cette goutte est capable de transpercer la roche et le corps humain. En version française, cette attaque est traduite en "Water Shot". Interactions avec les Poissons Jinbe est capable de communiquer avec les animaux marins. Il peut également leur donner des ordres, comme à Impel Down en appelant à la rescousse un banc de Requins-Baleine pour aider Luffy et les autres à s'échapper de la prison pour rejoindre le navire volé. Histoire Passé Jinbe était un membre de l'équipage des Pirates du Soleil créé par Fisher Tiger, sa prime en tant que pirate était de 76.000.000. Jinbe prendra la succession de ce dernier à sa mort. On sait aussi qu'il a accepté l'offre du Gouvernement de devenir Capitaine Corsaire afin d'améliorer les relations entre les humains et les Hommes-Poissons. Il est aussi celui qui envoi Arlong en mission sur East Blue. Il se lie d'amitié avec les Pirates de Barbe-Blanche, leur rendant souvent visite sur leur bateau. Arc Impel Down Il était enfermé au Niveau 6 "l'enfer infini" d'Impel Down dans la même cellule qu'Ace, puisqu'il est le seul des sept Capitaines Corsaires à s'opposer à la guerre contre Barbe Blanche et à s'être déchaîné au QG de la Marine. Jinbe essaie à tout prix de stopper cette guerre, en vain, car il pense que la mort de Barbe blanche causera un déséquilibre important dans le monde de la piraterie. En effet, Barbe Blanche a notamment sauvé l'île des Hommes-Poissons et le sort de ses habitants, des nombreux braconniers et autres esclavagistes qui capturaient ces personnes pour les revendre par la suite. Pour cela, Barbe Blanche, en tant qu'Empereur, a pris le contrôle de l'île en l'annonçant officiellement ce qui a eu pour effet de dissuader tout le monde de sévir dans les alentours.One Piece Manga - Tome 54, Chapitre 528 et Chapitre 529 - Ace et Jinbe discutent dans leur cellule. Quand Luffy arrive au niveau 6, Jinbe le supplie de le délivrer en lui promettant de l'aider. Jinbe fera équipe avec Luffy, Ivankov et Crocodile, entre autres, pour s'évader d'Impel Down. Arc Marine Ford thumb|200px|Jinbe et les autres prisonniers d'Impel Down arrivant à MatinefordJinbe est un des évadés d'Impel Down aidant Luffy à sauver son frère Ace. À Marine Ford, il se bat aux côtés de Barbe Blanche et Luffy. Suite à l'ordre de Barbe Blanche de quitter Marineford, Jinbe et Luffy s'échappent, pleurant la mort d'Ace. Il protège Luffy de la féroce poursuite d'Akainu, mais il se prend un violent coup de l'Amiral lui transperçant le thorax atteignant même Luffy. Jinbe s'en sort avec Luffy, protégés par Crocodile et les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Il perd conscience avant d'être secouru par Trafalgar Law. Arc Post-Marineford thumb|left|230px|Jinbe battant Moria Il estime suite à la bataille avoir lâchement sauvé sa peau. Suite au réveil de Luffy, Jinbe est celui qui l'empêchera de sombrer dans la culpabilité. Par la suite, Jinbe, en compagnie de Rayleigh, aide Luffy à créer un incident à Marineford alors faiblement protégé pour que ce dernier lance un message à ses compagnons. Suite à l'incident, Jinbe rentre chez lui sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, promettant à Luffy d'attendre son arrivée deux ans plus tard. C'est la dernière apparition de Jinbe avant l'ellipse de deux ans. Arc Île des Hommes-Poissons On le retrouve sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, lorsque l'équipage se retrouve une nouvelle fois séparé, en compagnie de Luffy, Sanji, Nami et Chopper. Il leur raconte l'histoire de la reine Otohime et du capitaine des pirates du soleil: Fisher Tiger. Ensuite, il crée un plan avec Luffy et son équipage pour vaincre Hody. Il part avec Shirahoshi sur la place de la Thon-corde où il fait semblant de se laisser capturer. Là, il apprend la vérité sur la mort d'Otohime. Après un moment, Luffy et son équipage interviennent et le combat commence. Jinbe et Sanji affrontent Wadatsumi et le vainquent facilement. Après la bataille, il donne son sang à Luffy, ce qui lui sauve la vie. Luffy propose à la fin de la bataille à Jinbe d'intégrer complètement son équipage.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 66, Chapitre 648, Épisode 568 Il refuse néanmoins la proposition et dit qu'il a encore des affaires à régler, mais que dès qu'il l'aura fait, il rejoindra volontiers l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille si Luffy le lui propose à nouveau. L'une des affaires principales est de quitter l'équipage de Big Mom où il en est le représentant sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 66, Chapitre 649, Épisode 569 "Caribou Kehihi dans le Nouveau Monde" Peu de temps après, Caribou tente une seconde fois d'enlever des sirènes, mais Jinbe le découvre et l'arrête en le frappant au visage. Il place ensuite le criminel dans un tonneau et l'emmène loin de l'île des Hommes-Poissons pendant la conduite d'un bateau couché à la surface. Quelque temps après avoir quitté l'île, ils rencontrent Coribou et le reste de l'équipage de ce dernier. Jinbe fait demi-tour loin du navire des pirates de Caribou. Lui et Caribou, plus tard, atteignent la surface à la base G-5 de la marine . Puis Jinbe s'éloigne rapidement, laissant Caribou dans les mains du Commodore Yarisugi, qui commence à penser à plusieurs idées sadiques sur ce qu'il faut faire avec le pirate. Les Chroniques des Aventures Solitaires de Jinbe On le revoit quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, s'informant des événements actuels . Il devient ensuite le personnage principal d'une mini-aventure dans laquelle il aide un poisson-chat et découvre les ruines de Port Town, à l'intérieur desquelles il découvre un Ponéglyphe. Arc Whole Cake Island thumb|left|Jinbe stoppant [[Big Mom en la nourrissant ]] On apprendra par la suite, que Jinbe a envoyé Aladin retrouver le groupe chargé de récupérer Sanji. Il localise l'équipage et en informe aussitôt Jinbe. Il apparaît ensuite à Whole Cake Island, venu dans le but de calmer Charlotte Linlin qui fait une crise, cette dernière souhaitant manger des Croquembouches au plus vite, ce qui la force à détruire une partie de la capitale et à tuer l'un de ses fils pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Jinbe surgit avec des croquembouches qu'il enfourne directement dans la bouche de Big Mom. Une fois calmée, elle reconnait l'ex Grand Corsaire et le remercie pour le Ponéglyphe qu'il lui a donné. Jinbe souhaite lui parler d'une chose sérieuse et Big Mom se demande alors s'il n'aurait pas l'intention de quitter son équipage.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 83, Chapitre 829, Épisode 789. Son hypothèse est confirmée par le Paladin des Mers, mais l'Empereur ne souhaite pas en savoir plus. Toutefois, Jinbe doit renoncer à quelque chose qui lui est propre s'il veut rompre les liens avec elle. Linlin fait donc amener une roulette sur laquelle on aperçoit différentes parties du corps ainsi que des nombres. Ces nombres représentent le nombre des membres de son équipage qui subiront le même sort que lui et, quelques temps plus tard, un journal est publié et annonce que l'ancien Corsaire a décidé de revenir sur sa décision, "apeuré" par le prix à payer pour quitter l'équipage de Big Mom.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 83, Chapitre 834, Épisode 794 et Épisode 795 - Le Totto Land News à propos de la déclaration de Jinbe. Il rejoint ensuite ses hommes et leur raconte sa discussion avec Big Mom. Il leur dit alors qu'il compte attaquer l'Impératrice durant la Tea Party aux côtés de Luffy. Cela permettra à son équipage de quitter l'archipel sans encombres.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 860 - Jinbe dit à son équipage de quitter Totto land durant la Tea Party. Il se rend ensuite dans la bibliothèque des prisonniers dans le but de libérer Luffy ainsi que Nami et attaque Opera qui s'apprêtait à torturer Nami.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 85, Chapitre 851 et Épisode 818 - Jinbe intervient pour sauver Luffy et Nami, et attaque Opera. Une fois Opera hors d'état de nuire suite à son coup de poing, Jinbe met le feu au livre dans lequel Luffy et Nami sont emprisonnés, afin de les libérer. Une fois Luffy libéré, il ne peut l'empêcher de foncer libérer Sanji. Il sort alors de la prison avec Nami sur le dos et se fait poursuivre dans le château par des gardes. Il demande alors à Nami de s'occuper de leurs poursuivants, ce qu'elle fait. Cependant, leurs poursuivants se révèlent être Carrot, Chopper et Pedro venus les sauver. Les deux pirates suivent alors les trois amis dans le "Monde des Miroirs" et c'est alors que Brûlée reprend connaissance et repère Jinbe. Elle dit que la présence de Jinbe avec les pirates est un acte de trahison, puis se moque de l'Homme-Poisson qui n'a pas eu le courage de jouer à la roulette. Jinbe révèle alors que ce jeu sent la mort, ce qui est confirmé par Pedro. Il font ensuite taire Brûlée et le groupe repart à la recherche de Brook, Sanji et Luffy.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 85, Chapitre 854 et Épisode 822 - Jinbe et Nami retrouvent Pedro, Carrot et Chopper. Le groupe continue de chercher les autres Chapeaux de Paille à travers les miroirs et retrouve Brook, dans les bras de Big Mom endormie. right|thumb|190px|Jinbe sauve Nami et Brook. Les pirates se demandent alors comment ils pourront récupérer leur ami, et Brûlée prend la parole et dit que même si Brook est un spécimen rare, il existe une technique afin que Linlin le lâche. C'est alors qu'elle se met à crier en direction de sa mère, essayant de la réveiller. Les pirates la font immédiatement taire et la bâillonnent, ne voulant pas qu'elle recommence. Le groupe tente alors différentes manières de récupérer Brook. Nami part avec le mannequin sur le dos et tente de réveiller Brook. Cette dernière y arrive, mais Big Mom les attaque soudainement en lançant Prométhée sur eux. Jinbe court alors et les sauve de justesse. Lorsque le squelette est en sécurité dans le "Mirror World", il révèle à ses amis qu'il a réussi à voler les copies des Ponéglyphes et qu'il les avait cachées dans son crâne. Cette révélation pétrifie sur place toutes les personnes autour de lui, dont Jinbe. Ce dernier révèle que très peu de personnes sont autorisées à entrer dans cette pièce, puis félicite le pirate.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 85, Chapitre 855 et Épisode 823 - Jinbe et Nami sauvent Brook des mains de Big Mom. Le groupe repart ensuite à la recherche des deux pirates manquants, mais tous les miroirs affirment ne pas les voir. Nami devine alors qu'ils se trouvent là où ils se sont battus plus tôt, et Jinbe commence à parler de Pekoms, disant qu'il allait recevoir sa punition durant le complot qui se prépare pour la cérémonie de mariage du lendemain mais qu'il l'a sauvé.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 85, Chapitre 856 et Épisode 824 - Jinbe parle de Pekoms au groupe de Chopper. Le groupe continue de chercher leur capitaine et Sanji, lorsqu'ils trouvent par terre des fragments du miroir qui s'est brisé durant leur combat. Ils tentent alors de rentrer en communication avec les deux hommes, ce qu'ils réussissent à faire. Luffy attrape le morceau de miroir et leur répond qu'il se trouve avec Sanji. Luffy les félicite après avoir appris ce qu'ils ont fait, puis les prévient que Sanji ne reviendra pas tout de suite parmi eux car il doit d'abord sauver sa famille de la cérémonie. Sanji tente néanmoins de l'en empêcher, et tous les membres du groupe du "Mirror World" se figent lorsqu'ils entendent la voix de Sanji, puis affirment être rassurés de l'entendre. Lorsque tout le monde reprend ses esprits, Jinbe prend la parole et dit que détruire la cérémonie ne sera pas facile vu les personnes invitées à la Tea Party, surtout que tout l'équipage de Big Mom sera présent, et que les membres déjà rencontrés ne sont que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il dit alors que face à eux qui sont des centaines, ils ne sont que dix, même si Diesel et Brûlée se mettent à râler, en disant qu'il ne doit pas les compter parmi eux. Il parle ensuite de Capone Bege à Luffy et Sanji. En effet, l'Homme-Poisson révèle que le Supernova est un membre de la Mafia de West Blue et raconte son passé. Il dit également qu'il est un membre important de l'équipage de Big Mom, mais qu'il compte profiter de la Tea Party qui va avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard pour tuer Big Mom. Jinbe propose ensuite à Luffy de faire une alliance avec Bege, ce dernier ayant un plan pour combattre Linlin, contrairement à eux. Luffy accepte sa proposition, et Jinbe révèle avoir déjà organisé une rencontre entre les deux capitaines.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 85, Chapitre 857 et Épisode 826 - Le groupe du Mirror World retrouve Sanji et Luffy et ils parlent de faire une alliance avec Bege. 210px|thumb|left|La Réunion entre les deux équipages a lieu. Après avoir informé Luffy et Sanji de l'emplacement de la base des pirates du Firetank, Jinbe et son groupe s'y redent avant eux. Quand les deux équipages entament leurs négociations, une lutte a presque éclaté entre Luffy, Bege et César. Jinbe stoppe la dispute en leur rappelant qu'ils ont un ennemi commun à combattre.One Piece Manga - Tome 85, Chapitre 858 - Les deux équipages se rencontrent afin de passé un marché. Lorsque Bege explique comment battre Big Mom, Jinbe écoute attentivement. La réunion prend fin lorsque le pirate a fini d'expliquer son plan.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 86, Chapitre 859 et Épisode 828 - Bege explique son plan aux Chapeaux de Paille. Bege fait alors entrer les membres de l'alliance dans son corps et, lorsqu'il s'apprête à entrer dans la salle de cérémonie, décide de jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur de son corps. Il est surpris de voir les pirates dormir, mais Jinbe le rassure en lui disant qu'il s'occupe de les réveiller avant le début de l'opération.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 861 - Jinbe surveille les Chapeaux de Paille dans le corps de Bege. Après que la cérémonie ait commencée, Jinbe a eu du mal à réveiller Luffy mais a réussi à le faire avec de la nourriture. L'équipe se prépare à s'écraser dans le lieu du mariage une fois qu'ils auront entendu le signal.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 862. thumb|210px|Jinbe quitte officiellement l'équipage de Big Mom. Lorsque Luffy prépare son attaque contre Big Mom, Jinbe et Pedro sortent les nombreux clones de Luffy dans le miroir avant de se retrouver avec lui. Après que Katakuri ait subjugué Luffy, le Sweet Commander note que Luffy en avait après le portrait de Mother Carmel et demande à savoir comment était-il au courant de l'importance de celui-ci. Jinbe apparaît et utilise une attaque afin de libérer Luffy tout en révélant que Katakuri a mangé le Mochi Mochi no Mi. Jinbe affirme ensuite qu'il est celui qui a révélé à Luffy l'importance du portrait avant de déclarer à Big Mom qu'il quitte son équipage pour rejoindre l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Big Mom répond à sa déclaration en disant qu'il doit abandonner une partie de sa vie, que Jinbe était prêt à faire malgré les protestations de Luffy. Cependant, Big Mom ne peut pas enlever la vie de Jinbe car celui-ci ne la craint pas et lui dit qu'un homme qui veut rejoindre l'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates ne doit pas la craindre. Jinbe a ensuite offert une tasse de saké pour sceller officiellement son départ de l'équipage de Big Mom. Enragée, Big Mom tente de l'attaquer avec Prométhée alors que Brook détruit le portrait.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 863. Après que Jinbe ait esquivé l'attaque de Big Mom, il est ravi de voir le portrait de Caramel détruit. Dans le conflit qui suit, Jinbe combat les pirates de Big Mom et avertit Pedro au sujet du Netsu Netsu no Mi. Bege déclare ensuite à Jinbe de protéger les Chapeaux de Paille jusqu'à l'opération d'assassinat.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 864. Alors que Katakuri s'apprête à attaquer Luffy, Jinbe s'interpose et attaque le Sweet Commander, mais sans succès puisque le fils de Linlin réussi à atteindre Luffy. Néanmoins, le Chapeau de Paille réussi à montrer le portrait à Big Mom, ce qui déclenche sa crise. C'est à ce moment que Jinbe, avec Pedro, met ses bouchons d'oreilles afin de se protéger.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 865 - Jinbe attaque Katakuri. Bege et deux de ses pirates tirent sur Big Mom, mais le cri de cette dernière est si intense que les missiles se brisent. Jinbei et ses alliés courent alors vers le miroir tendu par César, mais il se brise également. Heureusement, Bege utilise une technique de son Fruit du Démon lui permettant de se transformer en forteresse vivante, et demande a ses alliés d'entrer en lui. Jinbe se réfugie alors dans la forteresse de Bege, avec le reste de l'alliance, puis demande à Bege ce qu'ils doivent faire ensuite. Bege lui répond alors qu'ils se trouvent dans une terrible situation, mais c'est à ce moment que Big Mom reprend ses esprits et attaque la forteresse.One Piece Manga - Tome 86, Chapitre 869 - Jinbe se réfugie dans la forteresse. La forteresse subissant de plus en plus de dégâts, Bege explique son plan de fuite à Jinbe et aux autres.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 870. Jinbe reste alors dans le corps de Bege tandis qu'il reprend sa forme humaine et que César tente de s'enfuir en le portant. Comme les membres de l'équipage de Big Mom les empêchent de fuir, Luffy, Sanji et les Vinsmoke décident de sortir pour se battre, mais ils se retrouvent vaincus et piégés. Pedro et Jinbe s'apprêtent à les aider, mais le Tamatebako tombe au pied du Château Whole Cake Island et la bombe à l'intérieur du coffre provoque une énorme explosion qui entraîne la chute du château.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 871. Depuis l'intérieur du corps de Bege, Jinbe assiste au mouvement de panique sur le toit du bâtiment. César et Bege en profitent alors pour fuir loin du château, et lorsqu'ils sont assez loin, Bege, César et Luffy décident de se séparer et ainsi mettre fin à leur alliance. Le groupe de Luffy décide alors de se séparer en deux groupes pour récupérer le Shark Submerge III d'un côté et le Thousand Sunny d'un autre.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 872. Alors que les deux groupes se séparent, celui parti vers le Thousand Sunny décide de traverser la Forêt de la Tentation pour aller plus vite. À l'entrée de la forêt, ils voient King Baum, et l'utilisent pour traverser la forêt rapidement. Cependant, avant d'atteindre les bois, Big Mom arrive sur le dos de Zeus et les attaque.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 873. En utilisant Napoléon sous sa forme d'épée, Big Mom déclenche une onde de choc qui coupe une partie de King Baum. Alors que Big Mom se prépare à attaquer de nouveau, Nami détourne l'attention de Zeus en utilisant des nuages de foudre, ce qui détourne le homie et le force à abandonner Big Mom. Jinbe et son groupe atteignent la Forêt de la Tentation, et Big Mom ordonne aux homies d'arrêter les chapeaux de paille, mais King Baum charge à travers eux. Jinbe et son groupe sont ensuite forcés de sauter de King Baum lorsque Prométhée attaque et brûle King Baum pour sa trahison.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 874. thumb|210px|Jinbe étourdit Prométhée avec des éclats d'eau. Alors que l'équipe de récupération de Sanji continue leur évasion, Jinbe explique la crise alimentaire de Big Mom à Luffy alors qu'elle se remet à leur poursuite, et Jinbe exhorte Nami à continuer de nourrir Zeus de nuages de foudre car c'est leur seule façon de semer Big Mom. Alors que Prométhée les rattrapent, les attaques de Luffy à son encontre se révèlent impuissantes, et Jinbe réussit à paralyser Prométhée avec des éclats d'eau, mais plusieurs pirates de Big Mom rattrapent leur capitaine et affrontent l'équipe de récupération de Sanji. L'équipe se retire rapidement du conflit afin d'éviter une nouvelle division. Lorsque Zeus mange le Weather Egg de Nami et grandit massivement, Nami l'utilise pour envoyer un puissant coup de foudre sur les pirates de Big Mom.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 875. L'attaque de Nami propulse Big Mom au fond d'un cratère. Sous le regard choqué des Chapeaux de Paille, Big Mom est à peine blessée et se remet à leur poursuite en mangeant le sol. Alors qu'elle atteint la surface, le groupe se remet à courir. Ils sont abordés à ce moment par Pudding et Chiffon sur Rabian. Chiffon demande son aide à Sanji après lui avoir expliqué leur plan, et Sanji accepte de les aider. Big Mom, de retour derrière eux, lance une attaque dévastatrice, et les deux groupes se retrouvent séparés, Sanji allant à Chocolate Town avec Pudding et Chiffon tandis que Jinbe et son groupe courent vers le Sunny. Pudding utilise son pouvoir pour refaire surgir les souvenirs des Homies et ainsi les empêchant de bloquer les pirates et leur permettant ainsi d'atteindre la côte.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 876. Jinbe et l'équipe de récupération de Sanji arrivent au navire mais sont poursuivis par Big Mom. Ils se mettent en conflit avec Perospero et Katakuri, qui étaient à bord avec Chopper et Brook. Pendant que Luffy affronte Katakuri, Jinbe et Nami préparent le Coup de Burst du Sunny. Après que Perospero ait piégé le navire dans du bonbon, Jinbe regarde la situation avec choc alors que Pedro tente d'éliminer Perospero avec une puissante explosion suicidaire.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 877. Grâce aux efforts de Pedro, les bonbons qui piègent le Thousand Sunny se dissolvent et l'équipe termine ses préparatifs pour leur escapade. Après avoir attrapé et traîné Katakuri dans le Mirro-World, Luffy actionne les commandes du Thousand Sunny et lui et le reste du groupe s'échappent de Whole Cake Island avec un Coup de Burst.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 878. Alors que l'équipe pleure le sacrifice de Pedro et se lamente sur son incapacité à le sauver, Jinbe les encourage à faire pression et à garder leur garde. Après que l'équipe ait été stimulée, ils repèrent non seulement la flotte de l'équipage de Big Mom qui se dirige vers eux, mais aussi Big Mom elle-même, qui marche sur l'eau en utilisant un chemin de bonbon crée par Perospero.One Piece Manga - Tome 87, Chapitre 879. thumb|210px|left|Jinbe dirige le Thousand Sunny dans la Chambre Verte. Alors qu'elle est assiégée par l'équipage de Big Mom, l'équipe rencontre une autre situation délicate lorsque Big Mom crée un homie vague massif pour engloutir le Thousand Sunny.One Piece Manga - Tome 88, Chapitre 880. Cependant, grâce aux compétences de Jinbe en tant que Timonier, l'équipe réussi à sortir de cette situation indemne en naviguant habilement dans la "Chambre Verte". Il continue ensuite à manœuvrer le navire en se dirigeant vers l'île Cacao afin de retrouver Sanji et Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 881. Les Chapeaux de Paille partent ensuite en direction de l'île Cacao, mais sont surpris d'être ni attaqués, ni même suivis. Jinbe espère qu'Aladin et son groupe ont réussi à s’échapper.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 884. Avec toujours aucun ennemi en vue, Jinbe déclare que la fierté d'Empereur de Big Mom est en jeu.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 885. Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de l'île Cacao, Jinbe ordonne au groupe de se préparer à la bataille.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 886. Le groupe sur le Sunny est plus tard surpris de se retrouver poursuivi par Big Mom et une flotte de Tartes.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 887. Ils découvrent par la suite qu'une autre flotte de Tartes dirigée par Daifuku est devant eux. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'être encerclés par les pirates de Big Mom, Carrot déclare à l'équipe qu'elle va s'occuper de la situation. Elle se transforme en Su Long et lance une attaque sur le navire de l'équipage de Daifuku.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 888. 210px|thumb|Jinbe attaque Big Mom avec Buraikan. Au cours de l'échauffourée entre Carrot et Daifuku, Jinbe révèle que Carrot risque de s'épuiser si elle utilise la forme Sulong trop longtemps, incitant Brook à récupérer Carrot et à la ramener au Sunny. Cependant, Jinbe et son groupe font plus tard face au désespoir lorsque Big Mom charge vers le sunny en compagnie de Zeus et Prométhée. Après que Big Mom ait atterri sur le navire, Jinbe ordonne au groupe de se préparer à abandonner le navire.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 889. Alors que Big Mom endommage le bateau, Jinbe essaye de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas de gâteau sur le Sunny, mais elle refuse d'y croire et l'attaque avec Napoléon, l'éjectant dans l'océan. Cependant, Jinbe revient pour éteindre les flammes de Prométhée avec une vague d'eau avant de se précipiter vers Big Mom et de la frapper avec sa technique Buraikan. L'attaque pousse Big Mom hors du Sunny, mais elle est sauvée par Zeus. Le groupe sur le Sunny reprend la fuite, mais Big Mom continue à les poursuivre.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 890. Big Mom poursuit toujours le Sunny accompagnée de Prométhée qui a maintenant une taille gigantesque et Jinbe dit que même l'eau de l'océan n'aurait pas d'effet sur le homie.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 891. Alors que le Nostra Castello s'approche du Thousand Sunny, Jinbe est soulagé de revoir Sanji. L'équipage du Fire Tank attire Big Mom avec le gâteau, et les Chapeaux de Paille prennent la route pour l'île Cacao afin de récupérer Luffy. Sur le chemin, le groupe sur le Sunny apprend de Sanji que l'équipage de Big Mom est au courant de leur point de rendez-vous.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 892. Alors que Sanji et Pudding se rendent sur l'île Cacao afin d'aider Luffy, le groupe sur le Sunny échappe aux attaques de Smoothie. Tout en dirigeant le Sunny, Jinbe fait confiance aux commandes de navigation de Nami.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 894. Alors que le rendez-vous promis approche, Nami fait remarquer que Luffy a besoin de Brûlée pour quitter le Mirror-World, provoquant l'inquiétude du groupe. À quelques minutes du rendez-vous, l'île Cacao est en vue.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 896. Ils approchent de l'île et voient la flotte massive que les pirates de Big Mom ont réunie. Ils sont ravis d'apprendre de Sanji que Luffy est sorti du Mirro-World. Le groupe est ensuite abasourdi quand ils voient la flotte de l'équipage de Big Mom soudainement englouti dans les flammes.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 897. Le groupe du Sunny voit le Germa 66 attaquer l'équipage de Big Mom, et Sanji leur dit de naviguer à toute allure vers le port. Ils sont ensuite ravis de voir Sanji et Luffy s'approcher.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 898. Luffy et Sanji retournent au Sunny et le groupe se retire rapidement de l'île Cacao. Le groupe est ensuite assiégé par la flotte de Smoothie, mais Judge vient à leur secours. Après que le Sunny soit passé devant le château de Judge, le groupe voit plus tard des navires ennemis s'approcher d'eux. Alors que la situation s'aggrave, ils sont surpris lorsque Wadatsumi apparaît et attaque l'ennemi. Jinbe plonge alors sous l'eau et voit que l'Équipage des Pirates du Soleil est venu l'aider.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 899. Les Pirates du Soleil dégagent un chemin pour le Sunny. Cependant, malgré leurs efforts, le Sunny est intercepté et attaqué par le Queen Mama Chanter.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 900. Wadatsumi sauve le Sunny en l'échangeant avec le navire des Pirates du Soleil et cache le Sunny dans sa bouche. Wadatsumi tente de nager, mais Oven l'attaque avec des vagues de chaleur, le forçant à cracher le Sunny. Alors qu'il regarde les Pirates du Soleil retenir l'équipage de Big Mom, Jinbe décide de rester derrière pour les aider. Luffy accepte la décision de Jinbe mais lui rappelle qu'en tant que membre officiel des Chapeaux de Paille, Jinbe doit survivre et rencontrer le reste de l'équipage à Wano. Après avoir ordonné à Nami de naviguer le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible, Jinbe rejoint son ancien équipage au combat.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 901. Alors que le Soul Pocus résonne, Jinbe continue de livrer bataille aux cotés des pirates du soleil. Alors que le Germa annonce leur retraite, Linlin arrive à une vitesse fulgurante et se dresse face à eux tout en leur livrant les mots "Life or Death".One Piece Manga - Chapitre 902. Batailles Principales Marchandises Jeux vidéos Jouable * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece Treasure Cruise Support * One Piece: Romance Dawn Ennemi * * One Piece: Romance Dawn Futilités *Il est du groupe sanguin F, tout comme Luffy, Vivi et Reiju *Bien que Jinbe fut le deuxième Shichibukai mentionné, il fut le dernier à être montré (des 7 Grands Corsaires originaux). *Le visage de Jinbe est extrêmement similaire au visage visible sur les portes d'entrée d'Arlong Park. *Suite à la présentation de la silhouette de Jinbe dans le Chapitre 523, Eiichiro Oda s'est décidé à créer les premières esquisses du visage de Jinbe lors d'un show au JUMP Festa 2009. *Il se classe 35ème lors du 5ème tournoi de popularité publié dans le Shonen Jump. *Il est le plus puissant combattant Homme-Poisson connu à ce jour. *Il est le premier Homme-Poisson à utiliser le Haki de l'Armement. *Requin-baleine se dit 甚平鮫 ('''Jinbei'zame'') en japonais. *Le Jinbei (甚平) est un ensemble vestimentaire traditionnel japonais qui se porte en période estivale. Cet habit est constitué d'un kimono à manches courtes et d'un short long. *Jinbe est le deuxième membre d'équipage recruté sans avoir jamais vu le Vogue Merry. *Il est aussi le deuxième membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille a avoir été le capitaine d'un équipage auparavant (le premier étant Brook). *Il est le plus haut des mugiwara et le deuxième membre le plus âgé. *Avec 438,000,000 Beli , Jinbe a la deuxième plus haute prime dans l'équipage des chapeaux de paille après Luffy. *Jinbe a le thème animal du requin baleine. *Jinbe pourrait être basé sur Varâha, le troisième avatar de Vishnou de la mythologie hindouiste. *Ses aliments préférés sont les fruits et le vinaigre de mozu. *Jinbe peut être inspiré du roi Zora qui apparaît dans A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Oracle of Ages et Breath of the Wild de la série Zelda. *Jinbe pourrait être inspiré de Musashimaru Kōyō, un sumo Yokosuna hawaïen. Références Navigation du Site en:Jinbe es:Jinbei ca:Jinbe id:Jinbe it:Jinbe zh:吉貝爾 Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Personnages présents dans une Mini-Aventure Catégorie:Hommes-Poissons Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Karaté des Hommes-Poissons Catégorie:Anciens Capitaines Corsaires Catégorie:Capitaines Pirates Catégorie:Équipage des Pirates du Soleil Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'armement Catégorie:Anciens Prisonniers d'Impel Down Catégorie:Utilisateurs d'Arme d'Hast Catégorie:Artistes Martiaux Catégorie:Fumeurs Catégorie:Timoniers Catégorie:Équipage du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Utilisateurs du Haki de l'observation